


Ring Around The Rosies

by Drankaliquorstore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, a hint of it at the end, and I fixed it up, and no, cas is not a murderer in this, this was not too bad, this work was written by my 12 year old self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drankaliquorstore/pseuds/Drankaliquorstore
Summary: Dean meets his final end.I found this short fic that I made a long time ago when I was a shitty writer, so I fixed it up, and here we are.(I'm supposed to be doing my ap homework :( )





	Ring Around The Rosies

_Ring around the rosies_

 

He stepped back, he couldn't kill this monster like all the other ones he killed before. This one was using his six year old daughter as a vessel. What ever it was had stretched her face grotesquely, eyes solid white, no hint of soul to be found. Her mouth curved up to her ears, Christ it was worse than the Joker could ever wish. The cut required to get there, it left a sickly stain on her dirty blonde hair, and it dripped down to white dress in the moonlight, he'd seen a lot of blood in his life, but this made him gag.

 

_Pockets full of posies_

 

She took another step closer, he took another step back hitting her closet door, it was like a murderous dance. "After all you've been through, and you still can't kill little old me, daddy?" The words dug a hole deep in his heart, there was his little girl, mutilated, being a vessel for something. This was worse than any hell he'd ben put through, and he'd looked the devil in the face.  

"No, I can't. " This was how he was going to end, by the hands of his own daughter. 

 

_Ashes, ashes_

 

He tried to have enough courage to swing the knife he had, but a sob tore through him, and he hit the door of the closet, splintering wood. In the end, the effort was futile, she reached out and tore the knife out of the door, pushing it agonizingly slow into his stomach in one smooth motion. He knew it, he was going to die, and this time it was final. There was no one to get him out of this one. 

 

_We all fall_

 

The last thing he saw was the pupils returning to her eyes, and a demon smoking out. His sweet daughter was made to see the light go out of his candy apple eyes, and to see the dripping crimson mess on her hands. 

 

_Down_

 

Dean woke up in the drivers seat of his car, the worn seats of the Impala just reaffirmed his thoughts- she went up in flames years ago when a wendigo knocked the fuel tank and the flame was aimed just right. In front of him was a white picket fence house, the kind he dreamed of for so long, but had to give up. He got out of his car and slowly walked up the well kept stone path. When he reached the door it swung open just as he was about to open it, and he got an armful of the lover he lost oh so long ago. 

"Welcome home, Dean," Castiel choked out.


End file.
